


Behind the scenes

by LuckyBlueHeart



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Divergent, Flirting, Gags, Lich!Taako, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, anyway theyre both piece of shit tricksters and also teasy assholes, i love these flamboyant gay elf boys, why is this such a rarepair they need more fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 05:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12741849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyBlueHeart/pseuds/LuckyBlueHeart
Summary: Taako is having some trouble adjusting to Wonderland. Edward decides to drop by and help him out.





	Behind the scenes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unityManipulator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unityManipulator/gifts).



It had only been about a week since Taako had joined Wonderland, but the place was already driving him absolutely insane.

His mental state was fine, sure - the sheer amounts of emotional energy the twins had stored up was more than enough to keep their new team member stable. The strange and confusing memories that had flooded into his brain had been a shock at first, but he’d learned to take them in stride. 

The thing that made him so frustrated was his magic. He still had the powers he’d had in life, of course, that wasn’t it. But Edward and Lydia had explained that before he could truly be considered “Part of Wonderland™” he had to learn how to control and manipulate the energy it was made of. 

Taako just couldn’t get the hang of it, and it was driving him crazy.

He was practicing in a room the two liches had created, one of their many “backstage” areas where they hung out during downtimes. The other two were off somewhere else currently, probably tormenting some of the many poor souls trapped in their games. 

He’d figured out that they usually didn’t follow contestants as closely as they had with Taako’s group. They much preferred to watch from a distance, laughing at the various reactions to their games. The “live shows” were even rarer - a treat only given to players they were really interested in. As seekers of the Bell, their group had immediately gained the twins’ interest.

He sighed. He missed Magnus and Merle. He missed his friends…

“Hellooo? Faerun to Taako~”

Taako jumped away from the voice in his ear, letting out a surprised yelp. He turned and threw a glare at Edward, who was floating a few feet off the ground right where Taako had been. He had a hand over his mouth, giggling quietly at the other elf’s reaction. “Having a hard time dear?” His voice had that teasing air to it that made Taako want to punch him.

Ed was wearing by far the least flashy outfit Taako had ever seen him in. He had a white button-down shirt with a gold glittery tie, a black tuxedo vest, and velvet opera gloves. The smile on his face gave away his intentions immediately - he was here to mess with his new companion. And by Istus, he was succeeding. 

“Fuck off,” Taako muttered, turning back around and returning to what he had been doing. As he attempted to conjure something - anything, at this point - he could feel Ed float up behind him to watch. He opened his hand, palm facing up, and concentrated as hard as he could.

A bit of black smoke swirled into his hand, forming a small game piece. It then flickered into a plastic sheriff’s badge, then a small rough-looking stone, each one a bit less solid than the last.

“Hmm..” mused Edward, “You’re getting better for sure, but you still need practice before you can join in with us.” He poked gently at Taako’s ear, causing it to flick in annoyance. A slight pink tinge appeared on the smaller elf’s face.

“Gods, what does it take for you to shut up?” Taako was quickly becoming annoyed with the other lich.

Edward looked up slightly, tapping his chin with a gloved finger. Then he smiled. “Well, a gag usually works pretty well.”

Now that made Taako blush. Edward’s smile turned into a sharp grin. Mission accomplished.

“What exactly are you trying to start?” 

“Nothing, dear - that is, unless you want it to turn into something.”

Taako was quickly getting flustered - Not only was Edward a very attractive man, he was powerful, and dear Pan was he a flirt.

There was only one way Taako knew how to combat this. Lich boy thinks he can flirt with me and get away with it?

Time to fight fire with fire.

A smile crept onto Taako’s face. “Depends on where you wanna go with this, my dude. I’ve been needing a break.”

The other lich blinked, a slight blush appearing on his face now. Most people he flirted with were Wonderland contestants, and were too scared to actually try anything with him. Suffice to say, he wasn’t exactly used to this sort of attention.

“W..well I...if you’re willing, I wouldn’t say no..”

Before he could say another word, something muffled his voice. Taako was smiling even wider. A soft silicone ball gag had appeared in Edward’s mouth, black with a pink heart in the center. Ed’s face turned a matching shade of pink, his ears drooping a bit in embarrassment.

Taako laughed gently. “Well, you weren’t lying - I guess a gag really does shut you up, huh pretty boy?” Edward tried to reply - most likely some attempt at regaining control of the situation - but behind the gag, all that came out was muffled grunts. The lich’s predicament made Taako laugh even more. He let him struggle with the gag for a bit before making it vanish.

“Th-that was..very rude of you Taako.” Edward was stuttering badly now, his composure completely vanished. His face and ear-tips were both a deep pink now, matching his eye color almost exactly.

“Oh yea? And you dropped an air conditioner on me.”

“Fair enough..”

Taako, satisfied with his trickery, started to walk towards the exit. “Well, I’m gonna go meditate for a bit, maybe we can do this agai-”

He was stopped by a soft hand on his shoulder. As he turned around, he suddenly found himself pinned against the wall. Edward was standing over him, a mildly annoyed expression on his still-blushing face. “You’re not going to just leave after all that, are you?”

Taako grinned. “Maybe. What’s it to you?”

Ed returned his smile. “Come on Taako, you can’t get a man all riled up and then leave him hanging. That’s a level of evil even I wouldn’t stoop to..”

“Hm, I guess..” Taako reached up and touched the tie hanging from Edward’s neck. It was neatly tucked into the vest, but he gently pulled it out to play with it a bit. “Nice tie, my dude.”

Edward’s smile had turned much more submissive now. “Thank you, I-” He was cut off as Taako gave the tie a sharp tug, pulling their faces very close to each other.

“Let’s have some fun then.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is the most self-indulgent thing ive ever written in my fucking life yall, i am not a proud man


End file.
